Wonder
by tinybee
Summary: Castiel watches Harry in a bar with the brothers, thinking about his increasingly human feelings. He gets caught by Sam who is determined to not get into another scarring conversation. Dean makes fun and wants to play pool. Harry just wants Castiel.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: This is a SLASH pairing one shot, so if you don't like male/male then don't read and hit the back button, simple. Not Beta'd.**

**This one shot is based in season five sometime.**

**Pairing: Harry/Castiel**

* * *

_"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here! I see inside you, I see your guilt, your anger, confusion."_

_Castiel in 'Lucifer Rising'_

Even after all this time Castiel still could not believe how lucky he was. He was experiencing an emotion that he had never felt before. Love. It was new, it was scary, yet he was in awe by the sheer power that it had over him. Sometimes he would just stand still and focus on that feeling, marvelling at the sensations it caused him to experience.

When Anna first told him that he didn't understand the concept of human emotion, she was right. He didn't. He couldn't fathom why the human race would subject themselves to the consequences of what they allowed themselves to feel. He witnessed first-hand the pain they put themselves (and others) through willingly, and yet he could not comprehend _why_. Until he made himself acquainted with Harry Potter.

Said wizard was at the moment playing pool with Dean, not noticing the angel's presence just outside the window; watching him.

Castiel tilted his head as Harry leaned over the pool table, shirt riding up slightly and giving the room a peek at the pale, taut muscled body underneath. The angel felt the urge to run his fingers along the exposed skin, and he could imagine clearly Harry taking a quick intake of breath as his stomach muscles reacted to his touch. Harry would then surrender to the instinct to lean against the angel, and let him experiment in a way that Castiel had yet to allow himself to do.

It had only been three days, Castiel reminded himself. Three long days since he and Harry had last kissed. Since they had last spoken to one another. And yet it felt like they have been apart for longer. But he had already disobeyed his lord to a point where he could no longer heal people. It was his punishment for falling for a human and to favour an individual. So he would distance himself from his lover. Only being with Harry when he and the Winchesters needed him. He ignored the increasingly familiar flare of pain that originated from the slightly left side of his chest as he watched Harry and Dean laugh, the latter resting his hand on Harry's arm as he congratulated him on winning the game. Castiel thought the touch lasted longer than it should as one of the men challenging them had already set up for another play.

He turned his gaze away finally and stepped back from the window. He had already indulged himself in his need to see Harry for too long and it would not do to fall into the temptation of walking in there and once again hold Harry against him.

With a sad sigh the angel left with a flutter of wings.

From within the bar, Harry looked up and stared out of the window curiously. For a moment he thought he saw someone standing outside. With a shake of his head, Harry turned away and focused back on beating the two idiots opposite him and Dean. He silently told himself not to be too paranoid as he hit the white ball, otherwise he might start sounding like Dean.

He did it again. A week after his first lapse, Castiel found himself once again outside the same bar, looking in from the same window, as Harry all but downed his beer while Sam typed away on his laptop looking for what he presumed was another hunt.

He could see their lips moving through the dirty glass. However the music was loud. Loud enough to drown out their voices as they spoke to one another. Feeling slightly irritated, he disappeared from his spot only to re-appear inside the place and behind a structure beam. Now he would be able to hear them.

While he listened in on their conversation, something in the back of his mind questioned his behaviour. He was already acting as human as an angel can get, yet he continued to hide in the shadows and away from the one person who he could comfortably say loved him. Not the physical features that belonged to his vessel, but him as a separate being; an angel. Two months ago he would have just walked up to Harry. Now however...

It was an interesting development Castiel realised, as he watched Dean Winchester walk back from the bar. But he would not dwell on it and instead he will listen to his charges. And watch as they laughed and drank throughout the night.

Humans, Castiel concluded, were confusing beings. Especially when it came to gambling, he thought, as he watched Harry and Dean get up an hour later and head over to the pool table, followed by two burly men.

As Castiel was distracted in his staring, he therefore didn't notice Sam walking up to him.

"Cass?" Sam asked with confusion.

The angel stiffened, surprised that he had not sensed the man.

"Hello Sam." He greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Sam queried.

"I... I came to see if you have found any more cases." Castiel said. "You have been here for over a week. Longer than usual."

"Uh, yeah," Sam answered with confusion. "The hunt took longer than expected. Then we wanted to rest for a while, being on the road for so long and all that."

"I understand." Castiel replied.

Sam blinked.

"Okay. So... why are you hiding behind here in the dark." Sam asked.

"I wish to watch Harry." A beat. "I enjoy it."

Sam made to answer but whatever he was about to say was cut off by a very surprised wizard.

"Castiel?" Harry questioned in shock as he caught sight of his lover.

The angel nodded, his body rigid as Dean looked over Harry shoulder and caught sight of their winged friend.

"I just asked Cass why he was hiding in the shadows." Sam said with some amusement.

"Dude!" Dean said loudly. "You never ask a guy that." Turning back to Castiel, Dean sent him a wink. "You remind me of a dog that licks itself for pleasure instead of going out and getting the real thing."

"Dean!" Harry exclaimed, face flushed.

"I do not lick myself for pleasure." Castiel stated, confused.

Sam groaned, turning back to the table with the purpose of not being dragged into another degrading and downright embarrassing conversation. Meanwhile Harry closed his eyes in horror as his boyfriend continued to fall short on the understanding of the speaking nature of humankind. Dean, the immature idiot that he was, laughed and slapped the puzzled angel on the back.

"That's good to hear." Dean said with a grin. "Looks like Harry keeps you well and truely satisfied."

"Yes, he is..." Castel started.

"You do not continue to answer that, Castiel." Harry spoke up quickly. "Remember what I told you."

Castiel blinked at Harry before nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh man, come on!" Dean groused. "You're spoiling my fun."

"Dean kindly piss off," Harry said as he narrowed his eyes at the hunter.

Dean grinned, raising his hands in submission, and walked backwards to where Sam was sitting.

Harry turned back to his winged lover.

"So what have you been up to, then?" Harry asked. "I haven't seen you for nearly two weeks."

"I am sorry." Castiel said, not giving the hunter his reasons for the avoidance.

The young man just raised an eyebrow before stepping forward and wrapping his arms round the angel's neck. Eyes softening, Castiel ducked his head and kissed Harry softly before pulling back.

Harry smiled, eyes closed as he rested his head against Castiel's chest and listened to the angel's heartbeat. Arms tightened around him as Castiel rubbed his cheek against Harry's hair, inhaling the scent that was the man in his arms.

"I love you, Castiel." Harry breathed.

"I love you too, Harry." Castiel replied quietly.

They stayed like that for a minute, ignoring everyone else in the bar, drinking in each others presence.

"Hey, Harry?" Dean said, interrupting the pair and bringing them back to reality. "You gonna' help me beat these two douche bags or what?"

* * *

**Well? What do you think?**


End file.
